


1969 or Pass the Doritos, Please

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e21 1969, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: It was the '60's, man.....
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1969 or Pass the Doritos, Please

Dr. Janet Fraiser stared as SG-1 dragged into the infirmary looking like they'd stepped straight out of the sixties. She watched as Daniel flung himself face down on a gurney and muttered something unintelligible. Her eyebrows rose as an unmistakable aroma wafted by with the rest of the team.

“Doc,” Colonel O'Neill pulled her aside. “We just spent the past several days with two hippies on a psychedelic bus. You might want to bag our clothes and if you could just bury the tox screens, that'd be great. But tell the laundry to go easy on the threads, I want this jacket back!”

“I'll run the blood tests personally, Colonel. Have a seat.”

“Oh, start with Daniel, he's been going on about Doritos for the past two days.”

“Doritos,” Janet inquired as she motioned for Daniel to sit up. 

“Yeah, they were always my favorite when I was...” Daniel trailed off and took a sudden and intense study of the floor.

Janet smothered a smile. “Understood, Dr. Jackson. I take it they didn't have Doritos wherever you were.”

“Whenever,” he corrected. “We were in 1969 and the only Doritos they had were the taco flavored. I like the nacho ones.”

“And those...?” She skillfully drew blood and slipped the sample into her coat pocket.

“Not until 1972. They were the first real junk food I ever ate.”

“And you never forget your first,” she teased. “Let's have those clothes. And, yes,” she nodded, “I will tell the laundry to get them back to you in pristine condition. After they've been fumigated.” She tried to look stern but failed utterly.

“So can we go?” He took the scrubs the nurse handed him.

“I'm sorry. Until I know how much of a certain hallucinogenic substance you've inhaled, you'll be my guest, at least overnight. You can use the infirmary shower.”

“But, Janet. Doritos,” he ruthlessly used his sweetest smile.

“Sorry, I cannot turn you loose until you're not....” 

He flopped back down on the bed, then shot back up and shouted, “I'll give $500 to the first person to bring me nacho Doritos.”

The usual infirmary chatter stopped abruptly, then someone said, “I've got a bag in my locker.”

Another voice piped up, “Hell, give me a thousand and I'll drive into town and get you a case.”

“No one is selling anyone junk food in my infirmary,” Janet raised her voice. There was a general chorus of groans. “Get back to work. Now,” she ordered.  
“You,” she pointed at Daniel, “take a shower,” then lowering her voice, “I know someone. I'll hook you up.”

She watched him hurry toward the shower.

Doritos had always been her favorite munchy, too.


End file.
